


Hannigram Holiday Drabbles

by peacefrog



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Crossdressing, Drunkenness, Fluff, Holidays, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefrog/pseuds/peacefrog
Summary: A collection of 100 word holiday drabbles, one for every day in December. Prompt calendar can be found here.





	1. Holiday Cookies

Will stared down at the cheap plastic cookie cutters scattered on the counter. “I figured you had something fancier in mind.”

Hannibal smirked, forearms flexing as he rolled out the dough. “Is this not more what you’re accustomed to?”

“Maybe when I was a kid. Dad usually just bought the prepackaged stuff though.”

On the counter, bowls of brightly colored icing glistened. Hannibal brushed flour from his hands. “We’re creating our own tradition, then.”

Will reached for the reindeer-shaped cutter, tracing the ridges of antlers with his finger. “I like the sound of that.”

Hannibal’s eyes shone. “As do I.”


	2. Ornament

Will stood in Hannibal’s living room, admiring the towering fir tree. Dark ornaments hung from its branches, dripping glass baubles and the bony points of antlers. Angular and sharp like teeth.

“This is quite the tree.”

“As you know, I’ve never been one for convention.”

Will sighed. “I haven’t bothered putting up a tree in years.”

Hannibal plucked a single red spike from a high branch, offering it to Will by its satin ribbon. “For when you decide the time is right again.”

Will turned the ornament over in his hand. It shone like blood in the light. “Thank you.”


	3. Fireplace

The fire was warm on Will’s skin. He let his eyes fall shut, golden glow flickering against his lids.

“Is everything alright?” Hannibal asked. For a moment Will had forgotten he was beside him.

“Sorry.” Will forced his eyes back open. “Got lost for a second.”

“May I ask where?”

“Wolf Trap. With my dogs. Sometimes I would build a fire, but mostly we would just use the space heaters.”

“You miss them.”

“Of course I do.”

Hannibal frowned in the dim light. Will sighed. “I’m happy here. I wouldn’t trade it.”

Hannibal took Will’s hand, gently. “Nor would I.”


	4. Snowball

Will was out in the yard when Hannibal pulled into the drive. He stepped from his Bentley in his long coat, shining dark in the midst of so much white.

“You’re early.”

“I thought I could help with dinner.”

“Don’t trust me, huh?”

“I trust you very much.”

Hannibal turned toward the house. Will smiled darkly. He knelt, gathering snow tightly in his gloved hands. He let the snowball fly and it burst in a cloud of white against Hannibal’s back.

Hannibal turned, cocking his head. He scowled, then smirked, kneeling down and reaching into the snow. “You’ll be sorry.”


	5. Eggnog

Hannibal sipped his eggnog. “This is very strong.”

Will laughed. “Is there any other way to make it?”

“I suppose it depends on your end goal for the evening.”

Will moved closer to Hannibal on the sofa, slinging his arm across the back. “You know what my goal is.”

Hannibal smirked. “You don’t have to get me drunk to take advantage.”

Will took the glass from Hannibal’s hand, setting it on the table. “Is that so?”

“It is.”

They kissed, languid and deep. Hannibal tasted sharply of bourbon and cloves and cinnamon. “Delicious,” Will whispered, diving in for another taste.


	6. Holiday Cards

Will glared down at Hannibal, the smooth glide of pen against paper. “You’re not…”

“I am.”

“Hannibal.”

Hannibal’s pen stilled. “I don’t plan to mail it until the morning of our departure.”

Hannibal signed the card with both their names. He folded it and placed it inside its envelope, scrawling Jack Crawford’s name on the outside.

“Do you really have to taunt Jack for Christmas?”

Hannibal smirked. “I’m simply being polite.”

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you’re getting bored.”

Hannibal’s eyes shined up at Will. “Good thing you know better.”

Will sighed, pressing a kiss into Hannibal’s hair.


	7. Eskimo Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of [this prompt](http://crossroadscastiel.tumblr.com/post/153932175572/hannigram-fluff-prompt-eskimo-kisses-lots-of).

Will crawled into Hannibal’s lap. “We’ve done it your way,” he said, gripping Hannibal’s face. “Now it’s my turn.”

Hannibal closed his eyes and allowed Will to rub their noses together. Softly, silently, he melted into Will’s touch. After a moment, Will pulled away.

“Not going to lecture me on the bastardization of the custom?”

“No,” Hannibal smirked, placing his hands on Will’s hips. “I find I’m quite enjoying this.”

Will smiled, thumbing at Hannibal’s lips. “I think I prefer your lips to your nose.”

“I prefer every part of you.”

Will pressed their mouths together, sighing into a kiss.


	8. Christmas Lights

Will turned the corner slow. In the dark of night Hannibal’s home most often appeared a dim glow of windows. Tonight, it was a cold blast in the freezing winter; a lantern swinging in the snow.

Silver lights dripped from the rooftop, drawing Will in like flame. The house grew larger in the windshield. Will thought of his father building fires, woodsmoke stinking in his hair. Will’s little toes inching closer, the world around them still.

They hung Christmas lights one winter, the blinking strands dotted with dead bulbs.

Will pulled into the drive. Hannibal’s doorway shone like the sun.


	9. Sledding

“I’d like to take you sledding tomorrow,” Hannibal said.

Will gave Hannibal an incredulous smirk. “I can’t picture you sledding.”

“I haven’t in some time. My sister and I used to do it quite often.”

“I can’t picture you doing it as a child either. A little three-piece suit tucked beneath your coat.”

Hannibal gave Will a toothy grin. “I didn’t wear suits as a child.”

Will climbed into Hannibal’s lap, nuzzling into his neck. “Shh. Don’t break the illusion.”

Hannibal was quiet for a moment, rubbing soft circles into Will’s back. “So you’ll come then?”

Will hummed. “Of course.”


	10. Holiday Sweater

“That’s my sweater,” Will said, gazing at Hannibal’s wrists. The cuffs sat just above them, exposing the knobs of his bones.

“Yes. It is.”

The sweater was some cheap thing Will had gotten at a thrift shop years previous. Its life had likely begun wrapped in cellophane in a dollar store bin. The acrylic knit was thin, crooked reindeer antlers curving up toward the collar.

Hannibal wore it well, made it look expensive. Will ran his fingers down the front of Hannibal’s chest.

“Kiss me,” Will said.

Hannibal did. Will hummed happily, cheap sweater fabric bunched up in his fists.


	11. Gingerbread House

“Is that?”

“It is.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

Hannibal grinned at Will from behind an ornate gingerbread tower. Sprawled across the countertop was his childhood home, Lecter Manor in all its edible glory.

“Why are you like this?” Will teased, rounding the counter to see Hannibal’s creation from all sides.

Hannibal said nothing, piping white icing along the edges of his family’s burial plot.

“Are we going to eat it after?”

“Would be a waste not to.”

Will gazed down into the little courtyard, at the candied figures standing there. “You and Mischa?”

“You and I.”

Outside, leaves rustled on their branches.


	12. Elf

Will rolled the striped stockings up to his thighs, securing them to his garter. His legs sat like peppermint sticks beneath the green lace of his panties. On his head, the bauble at the end of his hat flopped over his shoulder.

Will padded to the kitchen. Hannibal’s back was to the doorway, his shoulders flexing as he chopped something at the counter. Will knew he could smell him there.

“Merry Christmas,” Will purred.

Hannibal dropped the knife, turning. His eyes flicked from Will’s eyes down to his toes. “Indeed it is.”

Will smirked, drawing Hannibal in with his gaze.


	13. Holiday Shopping

Buying Hannibal a gift felt too impersonal. Will bought blocks of basswood and dug out his old whittling knife, then settled in for a long night of failed attempts. A half a bottle of bourbon later, he was left with something he was almost proud of.

Will presented the gift to Hannibal around noon, head pounding and fingers sore. Hannibal turned the wooden stag over in his hands, toying with its antlers.

“It’s exquisite.”

Warmth blossomed in Will’s chest. “I haven’t done it in years.”

Hannibal smiled. “You’re very skilled with a blade.”

Will searched Hannibal’s eyes, dark and longing.


	14. Secret Santa

Will’s secret Santa wasn’t hard to place. The bottle of aftershave tucked into the velvet lined box smelled strongly of cedar. Hannibal’s name might as well have been carved into the top.

“You couldn’t be more obvious,” Will said, finding Hannibal alone in Jack’s office.

“I thought Jack silly for suggesting such an exchange, until I drew your name of course.”

“You’re not supposed to tell me it was you.”

Hannibal smiled and ran his fingers along the box clutched in Will’s hands. “Perhaps you’ll wear it for dinner this evening.”

Will flushed right up to his ears. “Of course.”


	15. Star

Blood dripped warm from Will’s fingers. He turned his face up toward the sky, moonless and dotted with stars. Close behind, Hannibal’s breaths counted down the night.

“A little help?”

Hannibal pressed himself against Will’s back. “I was quite enjoying the show.”

Will sighed. “You should do this. I’m going to ruin it.”

“No you’re not.”

Above, the stars seemed to grow, inching toward the Earth, illuminating their crime. The blood was pitch black where it pooled on the concrete. 

“Please. Just show me how.”

Hannibal cradled Will’s hand in his own, the edge of the blade glinting like stars.


	16. Presents

Will’s fingers shook as he pulled at the satin bow. Something in Hannibal’s eyes had shifted, a dark and promising glow.

Hannibal smiled. “Don’t be scared.”

“I’m not scared.” For a moment, Will swore the box began to thump, a phantom pulse hidden beneath layers of tissue. “I just never know with you.”

Will breathed in deep and gently folded back the paper. Inside, black lace and satin awaited.

“Oh,” Will gasped, face growing hot. He’d mentioned it in therapy only once.

“Would you like to try them on?”

Will dared a single touch, lace smooth against his fingers. “Yes.”


	17. Reindeer

Will squinted. “That’s not a reindeer.”

“I took some liberties. I believed you deserving of something a bit more magical.”

“What could be more magical than a reindeer?”

“I can redo it if you’d like.”

Will sighed. “It’s fine. It wasn’t exactly a serious request.”

Will took the drawing between his fingers. He’d asked Hannibal to draw him riding one of Santa’s beasts, never expecting him to actually do it.

“What sort of stag has feathers?” Will asked, focusing his attention away from the fact that little graphite Will was shirtless.

Hannibal grinned. “How else are you going to fly?”


	18. Mistletoe

“Will…”

“Yes?”

“Is this…?”

Will smiled, shadows twisting his expression. “Maybe.”

The bundle of green dripped down from the archway. Hannibal eyed it curiously. “Use of mistletoe in this fashion can be traced back to the–”

Will placed his fingers on Hannibal’s lips. “Are you really going to give me a history lesson right now?”

Hannibal’s eyes threw sparks in the dim light. “What else did you have in mind?”

Will sighed. “Are you really going to make me spell it out for–”

Hannibal swallowed Will’s words in the crash of his kiss. The dark of the night stretched on.


	19. Stocking

The lace hugged Hannibal’s ankles like a second skin. Will’s eyes flicked up to his calves, his knees, that same black lace ending mid-thigh and connecting to his garter with a delicate band.

“I… Fuck.” The words puffed themselves from Will’s skull like smoke, his legs turning to rubber. He sat himself down on the floor and gazed at Hannibal’s legs as he moved closer.

“Welcome home,” Hannibal purred, stopping only inches from Will’s face.

Will reached out with a shaking hand and gripped Hannibal’s leg. “You… You look beautiful.”

Hannibal cradled Will’s face, dragging his gaze upward. “Merry Christmas.”


	20. Carols

“Let’s go caroling,” Will slurred.

“You can’t sing,” Hannibal said, flatly eying the drink dangling from Will’s fingers.

“How would you know?”

“If you could sing, then you would. You don’t.”

Will cleared his throat and straightened his back. Broken noises began escaping his lips to the tune of Silent Night.

Hannibal laughed. “I don’t think the neighbors would appreciate this nearly as much as I do.”

Will jumped up from the sofa, his drink sloshing from the sides of his glass. “Come on. Bring your theremin.”

Hannibal tugged Will back down beside him. They kissed, drunken plans soon forgotten.


	21. Christmas Tree

“I’m going to chop down our Christmas tree with my bare hands,” Will slurred, swaying on his feet. “Right now. Let’s go.”

“Will. You’ve been drinking again.”

“So what.” Will flopped down in Hannibal’s lap. “Doesn’t mean I can’t chop us down a tree.”

Hannibal smirked. “I’m certain that’s exactly what it means.”

Will whined. “C’mon. You love watching me swing my axe.”

Hannibal pulled Will close, nuzzling into his cheek. “Only when you’re sober”

Will sighed. “You’re no fun.”

Hannibal smiled, running a hand up under Will’s shirt. “I suppose I’m just going to have to convince you otherwise.”


	22. Holiday Music/Movies

“Hannibal. This isn’t a Christmas film.”

“Not technically. There is a Christmas celebration that takes place, however.”

Will studied the DVD cover. “Manslaughter. Really?”

“There’s an orgy scene.”

“Is that Christmas themed?”

Hannibal smirked and glanced over at Will, the silver glow of the television strobing across his face. “I’m afraid not.”

“I’m turning on Rudolph.”

Will made to stand, but Hannibal pulled him back. “Give it a chance. If you don’t like it, I’ll repay you in any way you’d like after.”

Will grinned and kicked up his feet. “You’re sucking my cock either way and you know it.”


	23. Candy Cane

“Oh,” Will gasped as he opened the box.

“Do you like it?”

Will ran his fingers along the glass, mesmerized by red and white. “Is it safe?”

“Very.”

Will pulled the candy-cane shaped toy from the box, a blush forming on his cheeks. “It’s… big.”

Hannibal’s eyes shone dark. “Would you prefer to use it on me first?”

“No. I… I’m ready. Just didn’t think you would choose to put this up my ass before your own cock.”

Hannibal laughed. “Lie back now. Allow me to take care of you.”

Will gripped the glass in his hands, eyes falling shut.


	24. Decorating/Decorations

Hannibal’s home glowed outside and in. Will felt warmer just looking at it. He let himself in with his key and squinted against the light of the foyer. As Will was hanging up his coat, Hannibal entered from the kitchen.

“Your electric bill has got to be outrageous.”

Hannibal smiled. “Christmas only comes once a year. And I haven’t done this in quite some time.”

“Why this year, then?”

“The story you shared of your childhood. The lights on your father’s boat.”

Will glanced around at the golden strands dripping from the walls. Deep within, he too began to glow.


	25. Holiday Party

Will stood against the wall, frowning at the people dotted around the room. Too many voices. He took a swig of his whiskey and considered bolting for the door. The sight of Hannibal stalking toward him pushed all thoughts of leaving from Will’s mind.

“You look frightened,” Hannibal said.

“I wouldn’t say frightened. Miles away from my comfort zone, maybe.”

Hannibal smiled and moved in close. His breath smelled sweetly of wine. “You could have refused my invitation.”

“I could have… I should have.”

“And yet, here you are.”

Will smiled down into his glass, face warm. “Here I am.”


	26. Snowman

The creature towered ten feet tall, glowingly in the moonlight. It dripped down onto the forest floor, spindly twigs in place of its arms. It wore a rack of antlers branching off into the night, its sunken eyes black as coal.

Will reached out toward it, drawn to its freezing light. He shivered, unable to resist the cold. Will opened his mouth to speak, but his words were stolen before they reached his tongue.

When its dark mouth opened, Will knew it would consume him, flesh and blood and bone. He closed his eyes and surrendered, taken by ravenous snow.


	27. Hot Chocolate

It would have been more appropriate, Will thought, for the two of them to be drinking wine. But Hannibal had offered the steaming mug, and Will had accepted without question. It was, of course, the most delicious thing Will had ever tasted.

The office was dark save for the light of the fire, and the moonlit snow shining through the window. Hannibal’s face was half cloaked in shadow. Will eyed him curiously.

“Plying me with sweets?”

In the half light, Hannibal’s smile was apparent. “I only wished to treat you.”

Will took another sip, warmed to the bone. “It’s delicious.”


	28. Ice Skating

Will stood at the edge of the rink, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. Hannibal glided across the ice like he’d been born to it, graceful and lithe. Will wondered if there were anything he couldn’t do.

Hannibal’s blades cut a hard line over to Will. “Won’t you join me?”

“Ice has always been for fishing in my world.”

“Are you enjoying the show?”

Will laughed. “Is this a show?”

Hannibal twirled, arms up over his head. “Always.”

He glided away again, Will’s eyes tracking from his feet up to the curve of his ass. Quite the show indeed.


	29. Mittens/Gloves

Will pulled the gloves from their box, slipping his fingers in. Black and butter soft, they fit like a second skin.

“Do you like them?” Hannibal asked, eyes shining and dark.

“Yes.” Will flexed his fingers, the leather giving little resistance. “They’re perfect.”

Hannibal closed his eyes as Will reached for his face, shuddering as Will’s hand wrapped around his neck instead.

Hannibal swallowed hard. “Are they warm?”

“Very.”

“Good.”

Will released Hannibal’s neck, hand trailing down his chest, then even lower still. “A selfish gift though, don’t you think?”

Hannibal smirked. “Perhaps.”

Will’s fingers began working open Hannibal’s fly.


	30. New Year's Resolution

“What’s your new year’s resolution?”

Hannibal frowned. “Should I have one?”

Will sighed. “I don’t know. I never do. Thought it might be kind of nice to start.”

Hannibal hummed. “Our first new year together. Perhaps you’re onto something.”

Will thought in silence a moment, then turned to Hannibal with a smile. “I think I know what mine is.”

“Do you?”

“Yes. You first.”

Hannibal smirked and took Will’s face in his hands. The kiss was gentle as the snow falling outside the windows. “This,” he whispered against Will’s lips.

Will pulled back and closed his eyes. “My thoughts exactly.”


	31. Kiss at Midnight

The minutes ticked away, midnight fast approaching. Will’s eyes darted around the room, past the nameless faces of Baltimore’s elite to focus in on one. The moment their eyes locked, Hannibal made a beeline right for him.

“How are you finding the party?”

Will sipped his champagne. “Dull. Better now that you’re here.”

Hannibal smirked. “I’ve been here all evening.”

“You know what I mean.”

As the guests began the countdown to midnight, Hannibal took Will’s glass and pulled him close. Three, two, one…

Hannibal’s hands were on Will’s face. Their lips were slotting together. Will sighed. Happy New Year.


End file.
